What to Wear?
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: Fred askes Angelina to the ball but what will she wear? It's really stupid, I wrote it at like midnight.


A/N: Hi people! Have a fun time reading my story. It's a F/A story with a little R/H on the side. Enjoy. Please review and keep them clean no flames. It's not finished yet, not even close. I HATE YOU "ELLIE"! You dissed my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue. I don't even own the nickname Angel mine that belongs to Alphabet. Read some of her stories. She's awesome.  
  
1 You really only have two things to worry about in life  
  
Whether you are well or sick  
  
If you are well you have nothing to worry about  
  
If you are sick you have only two things to worry about  
  
Whether you are going to live or die  
  
If you live then you have nothing to worry about  
  
If you die then you only have two things to worry about  
  
Whether you are going to go up or down  
  
If you go up then there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you go down then you will too busy shaking hands with old friends too worry about anything!  
  
~Old Irish Proverb (cute isn't it?)  
  
What to Wear?  
  
"Oy, Angelina, want to go to the ball with me?" I heard Fred ask me. I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"S-S-sure," I stammered.  
  
Katie giggled.  
  
"You guys are going to make such a cute couple." She grinned.  
  
Couple? Wow, I guess we would be a couple now. Hmm…I wonder…would he kiss me?  
  
"Angelina? Hello?" My friend, Alicia, said.  
  
I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What happened? You had this dreamy expression on your face." Alicia said.  
  
"Oh, Fred just asked her to the ball." Katie said.  
  
"Oh…" Angelina said, grinning.  
  
"You better watch yourself, he could slip some of that Zonko's stuff when you're not looking." Katie said seriously.  
  
I grinned. Katie, Alicia, and I are the three chasers on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team. But this year, there's no Quidditch because of the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"You know who I sort of miss?" I asked them, to get the subject of Fred and I.  
  
""Who?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood." I replied. Oliver Wood was our old eccentric Qudditch captain who graduated last year. His desire to win over took his and our whole life.  
  
"Yeah, he always had a knack for coming in when we were having fun," Alicia said fondly. "Right about now he would come in all muddy and bellow, 'Potter! Johnson! Bell! Spinnet! Weasly! Weasly!'" She continued in a perfect imitation of Oliver.  
  
I saw Harry look around quickly with a panicked expression on his face, no doubt thinking that Oliver had come back and was calling them for Quidditch practice.  
  
We burst out laughing.  
  
"Did-did you-did you see his face?" Alicia gasped.  
  
"Oliver was sort of hot to…" Katie said, a bit dreamily.  
  
"Angelina!" Alicia said as though just realizing it, "What are we going to do with you? The ball is tomorrow! You can't go looking like the bad end of on of our…er…nastier Qudditch practices.  
  
"Girls, if there's one boy who doesn't have the slightest inkling what a girl looks like its Fred Weasly…." I began as Katie and Alicia dragged me to the Girls Domitory.  
  
"So?" Alicia asked impatiently, thumbing through dresses.  
  
"Yeah you want to look great, don't you?" Katie said, thumbing through a book of hairstyles.  
  
"Sure, but…" I began.  
  
At that moment Hermione ran in looking a bit flustered but non-the-less self-satisfied.  
  
"Hi." Katie and Alicia said looking up.  
  
"Hi yourself, what's going on?" She asked, the stupid know-it-all.  
  
"Fred asked Angelina to the ball and we're helping her get ready." Alicia blurted.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Were you asked?" Katie asked.  
  
I kicked her that was a bit rude.  
  
But to my surprise, Hermione smiled, "Well actually…"  
  
"Oh that other Weasly, huh?" Alicia winked.  
  
"Well…no…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who then?" I asked.  
  
"Viktor." Hermione smiled.  
  
"KRUM?!" Katie shrieked, dropping the hairstyle books altogether.  
  
"Yes, that Viktor," Hermione laughed, but then became somber, "Oh please don't tell Ron. He'll make terrible fun of me. I mean Ron or Harry."  
  
"We won't tell anyone." Alicia assured her, but you could tell her lips were just itching to gossip.  
  
"Especially not Ronnie." I snorted.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" I asked Alicia surprised.  
  
"I found it! The perfect dress!" She said. "Try it on! Quick!"  
  
I tried it on as Katie did my hair. I twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well even Fred Weasly would notice you in this dress!" Alicia said.  
  
I grinned. I sure hope so… 


End file.
